KendraTayahOdell
by nagisaroxs
Summary: This is my first victory. could it mean that I would not be dorky anymore?


Uhhh so tired I hop out of bed dad just woke me up so I was ready to go to my second race meet at MSAC ,the Melbourne commonwealth games swim pool. Last time it was my first time at a real swim meet. I swim for the Nunnawading swim club and they ran club meets called the PB challenges if you got a big PB you would get a trophy for it. Well I just moved out of the Hanson squad, the lowest leveled squad in the club. We onley did PB challenges in Hanson and no other real ones. Well in jounier squad, we still do the PB challenges. Last time I got lost around the giant arena and struggled with my warm up. It was not so pleasant and I didn't know where the marshaling, toilets, or the write arena entry for our seats were. Great. But thankfully by the end I knew where they all were. So now ill know. Today i will be racing 50 free, 50 fly, 50 breast and 100 free. So ill start by explaining myself. Well I'm a year younger than everyone in my class and not so popular because I hang out NO OFFENSE GUYS with the dorky people because I am. But I like being my self so I'm NEVER changing my self. EVER!. I have one main friend in jounier squad called Helena. She's nice with black hair and a wide smile we are so even with swimming times too. My coach is called Walter he has brown hair and is the nicest coach I've ever had. My mum is coming with me early today while dad and my reeeely annoying sister Bronte stay at home and come later. I love swimming its my fave sport and I enjoy it this swimm meet is so very important and has changed a section of my life that is believing.

I'm so tyred uh I groaned as I hoped into the car itch my swim bag on my shoulder and an up and go and banana for breakfast is my left hand. Mum hoped into the car next and took for ages to drive of that was when I realized that she was searching the mellways madly. She obliviously didn't know the way AT ALL. " mum arnt we gonna be late?" I ask. "No " said mum, "we are early as can be so I can see this." Why didn't you wait for a while before waking me up then" I asked with a little bit of annoyance in my voice. " come on Tay" then she and I were quiet mum started the car and was reversing out of the drive way. I do think some times exactly how far I will go in swimming. Well at this meet I wanted to succeed and my goals for the time as dad and I figured out last night that I wanted to move up to state jounier or get my freestyle PB down 40 to less. Suddenly mum stopped the car she was lost. I knowwww you probably want to find out why and how she was lost but um I'm running out of time lets just say that she took the wrong exit on the free way and it took us ages to get back wich took off time and left us rushing. Even better.?  
Any way when we finally got back on the free way and found Albert park we managed to find 1 park right round the other side. I don't know if I had already mentioned this to you but it was a really cold day and walking from the direct opposite side to the entrance in the cold was not ideal. Now I give you permission to call me a drama queen. Well when we got there we went into the pool while mum left half my stuff and took the other up to find a seat . I missed my warm up and only got to do 200 sprint and 2 dives so by the end I was not tyred at all. I found mum and she showed me were the toilets were. We rushed to the seats. Then wrote my swim events on my hand and got dressed in my swimm jacket. Swimm jackets are water proof jackets that are long and have a soft towel material in them so if you are wet you don't have to dry yourself. My first race was... Well I can't remember but I was realy nervous. By the time the 3 rd race came along I got over it and it happened to be the most embarrassing race. I dived in and my goggles came off. I had to swim 50 m with no goggles and my eyes stung heaps. By the end ov the meet I had. A hurt my ristorante b had a great time and c lost my school track suit pants. I had no club tracks so mum made me were my school ones cause the navy matched. Well so we went down to Liz on the deck to ask her if she had seen them we also asked bob and Walter so pretty much all the coaches from nunna that were there and they had dent seen them either. It was a long drive home and it was difficult to not to sleep. BUT  
When mum got home she read her texts and found one from Walter asking me if I wanted to move up to the state jounier squad and do a try ou in two Wednesdays time!  
I felt like I did a year ago when I found out that I moved up netball teams but better!,


End file.
